One Family
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Find out what happens when Sam and Dean have to share a bed together (brotherly moments, tickling)


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>_

_I wrote this "little" fic for my best friend :).  
>She asked me for a fluffy fanfic with Sam and Dean and some brotherly moments (tickling included *grin*)<br>She is just back from hollidays and I thought this was a nice welcome home present.  
>Aaaaand...she likes it.<em>

_I hope you will like it as well^^._

_Warning: It's a tickle-fic___

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english. <em>

**_One Family_**

"Seriously?"

With a not very amused expression on his face, Sam turned to his brother Dean and scowled at him, but the elder grinned broadly and gave his little brother a slight bump on the shoulder which made Sam stumble into the small room.

"Don't be such a prude Sammy. That was the only free room they got. Or would you rather stay and sleep in the Impala?"

Sam grimaced, still dissatisfied with the overall situation.

But when he thought about it this "somewhat" shabby motel room was better than a night in the Impala.

"No," was his short answer.

"There, see? So stop nagging and take it like a man."

"But Dean...a fucking king size bed? Are you kidding me?! Why did you say yes to this?"

"Maybe it's because nothing else was free you clever dick?"

Sam grumbled in response and he peeled off his jacket and shoes and threw it on one side of the bed, which was actually made for couples, and flopped down on the mattress. He ran his hands through his face and muttered softly to himself.

Dean rolled his eyes at this reaction, shut the door and peeled himself out of his clothes as well. Then a wicked grin graced his face and with a seductive look in his eyes he turned to Sam.

"Want to take a shower first Darling?"

The shoe, which shortly thereafter flew in his direction, he could barely dodge and Dean was laughing loudly before he quickly fled into the small bathroom...

It was late evening when the two brothers went to bed.

It had been an exhausting day for both, since they had recently completed a case.

A werewolf had spread fear and terror in the neighboring city.

One victim after the other he had killed until the Winchester brothers had killed him.

Since then, the city was able to sleep in peace at night again.

Well peace was something Sam and Dean could use at the moment as well.

But the opposite had happened, because Sam still complained about the bed that he should share with his big brother.

The two were on each side in the huge double bed and Dean tried simply to ignore the grumbling behind his back. What was easier said than done.

Sam had been struggling with other problems, because Dean just would not share the blanket with him, which was indeed huge enough to cover two or even three persons, but the elder tugged and tugged until Sam only had half of the blanket left, which the younger Winchester commented with a deep growl and he tried his best to pull the blanket back over his body.

"Dean! It's already bad enough that I have to share one bed with you. At least give me a bit of the blanket! It's cold!"

"You've had enough. Be quiet and go to sleep..."

Sam felt his eyebrow began to twitch dangerously and he took a deep breath in and out, trying to calm himself down and not to lose his self-control.

"You're acting worse than a little kid!"

Dean grinned, but didn't bother to open his eyes or to turn his face to his brother.

"Better a little kid then a giant baby like you are Sammy."

A fraction of a second later a fist hit his shoulder as Sam had turned around and was now facing his back, but the older of the two brothers only grinned broadly.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Sam's lips curled into a small smile.

Memories of bygone days came through to him, his smile widened a little more.

He and his brother had a lot of these playful arguments as kids.

He missed those days. Even though their father was almost never been there for them, Dean had been there for him. He had lovingly cared for him and he still did.

Without really thinking about it Sam scooted closer to the elder and wrapped his arms around his stomach, burying his face into the back of his neck.

For a few seconds there was silence in the room until...

"Uhm Sammy? What the hell are you doing?"

Sam grinned and snuggled closer to him.

"I told you it's cold."

"Then use the goddamn blanket!"

"Ha, ha, very funny. How am I supposed to do that if you've taken the blanket?"

"Go away!"

Dean tried playfully to push on him away with his elbow, but Sam quickly realized that he wasn't serious at all and he had to laugh softly, tightening his own grip around Dean's body.

"You're worse than a leech!" the older hunter laughed and he squirmed slightly in the strong grip, but he could not escape...and he didn't want to if he was honest. He enjoyed these childish games as much as his brother, but he would never admit such a thing out loud of course.

"Come on Sam, let me go and sleep. I'm very tired."

"Give me my part of the blanket and I'll leave you in peace."

Dean's eyes began to sparkle when he turned his head as far as he could and looked right into Sam's now wide grinning face.

"Make me Sasquatch!" he grinned back at him.

"Don't challenge me De. You know how this will end."

Dean's heart was almost melting when his little brother called him by his nickname and it filled his body with a long forgotten warmth.

"Oh please Sammy. What could _you_ do to me huh? Crush me with your giant body?"

Sam narrowed his eyes menacingly, but his brother had already laid his head back into his pillow and his eyes were closed and tried to drift off to dreamland.

Sam grinned and pressed his fingers into Dean's stomach which startled the older hunter, as he had just been hit by an electric shock.

Dean grumbled and growled, legs pulled up close to his body and his muscles tensed underneath his skin as the teasing fingers began to move slowly, veeeeery slowly, under his shirt.

"Sam...S-stop!" He grumbled between clenched teeth and he began to squirm slightly against those mean fingers.

He could feel the evil and knowing grin of his brother almost in his neck.

He tensed even more, his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach, but it did nothing to protect him, because the fingers had already reached their goal, moving all over those little sensitive places which only a little brother could know and he shivered, pressing his teeth together until his jaw began to ache.

He would not give in to it. No. Never!

He would stay strong and not laugh, wouldn't give his brother what he wanted.

He would just keep his laughter in as long as he could, and maybe, just maybe, Sam would feel bored and he would stop. Exactly that he would do. And then...

"Sahaham nohoho!"

A giggle poured over his lips, his body jerked and his arms pressed against his sides as the fingers wandered further and stroked over his ribs. Fingernails teased the spaces between the slightly protruding ribs, making the elder whimper and tears already gathered in his eyes when he tried his best to suppress his laughter. But slowly he felt that this would be a hopeless struggle.

His little brother knew him better than anyone else on this planet.

He knew what buttons he had to push to bring his self-control to crumble.

That little bastard!

Once again Dean winced and he quickly hid his face in his pillow.

The ridiculous grin on his face grew wider and he felt a huge burst of laughter dammed in his belly, ready to explode like a volcanic eruption as Sam tried to slip his fingers under his clamped down arms.

The younger hunter chuckled as Dean writhed and began to kick with his legs as the fingers had managed to finally slip under his arms.

The elder couldn't take it anymore. That was too much for him and his lungs felt as if they would explode any second. Only a split second later he let out a loud laugh and quickly he turned around, facing his little brother. Sam didn't know what was happening when the counter-attack came and the next moment _he_ lay in the pillows, laughing loudly as his brother was over him, pressing his fingers under his arms, grinning broadly at the sight of a now squealing and laughing Sammy.

"You want to mess with me little brother? This is a war you'll never win!"

"Oh y-yes? W-we will see about thahahahat!"

And the next moment Dean threw his head back, laughing almost hysterically and his hands shot up to those of his brother who had gripped his hips and tickled tears out of his eyes when his thumbs dug in and massaged into his hip bones.

Sam knew the Achilles heel of his big brother like no one else and he loved to take advantage of this knowledge.

"Sam! SAHAHAHAMMY NOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOP!"

But Sam didn't stop. On the contrary: Dean's laughter and his protests encouraged him not to stop, said to tickle him even more and he pressed his fingers deeper into the sensitive skin, happily laughing along with the older hunter.

A stifled cry broke away from Dean's throat and the elder fell back into the pillows and curled up into a ball as Sam dug his fingers back into his hip bones, laughing almost as hard as he was.

The older Winchester couldn't stand this anymore. He was sure: If Sam would not stop anytime soon, he would die of laughter. Therefore he resorted to the last weapon he had: He smashed his pillow in Sam's face and the younger Winchester was so surprised that now _he_ fell back with a surprised cry. Immediately, fingers were all over his body, pinched him cheekily into his sides, poked his ribs or wiggled under his arms. When Dean then attacked his knees it was too much for Sam and he laughed so hard that Dean was afraid that his lungs would jump out of his throat any moment.

Fortunately this didn't happen and he could go on, joined in the laughter of his brother, rolled around with him on the big bed and gave in to this childish game.

And sleep was already long forgotten...

"What's wrong Sammy? Do you give up?"

Sam could only nod his head as tears running down his flushed cheeks. He was not even able to defend himself anymore, he could just lay there, laughing heartily when nimble fingers slid under his shirt and danced over his belly and sides.

"Ohhh really~? Is that too much for little Sammy to handle? The big bad hunter can't take this anymore? Is he too ticklish for that~?"

Another nod and Sam tried half-heartedly to grab his wrists and tried to push the tickling hands away, but he was too weak to do that. And the teasing made it so much worse for him because he had the feeling it would increase his ticklishness tenfold!

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Deahahahahan! PLEAHAHAHASE!"

"Please what?!"

"STOP TICKLING MEHEHEHE!"

Dean's grin widened and he pinched his brother's sides.

"Make me~."

And this time it was Dean who got a pillow smashed in the face and again he was on his back with Sam straddling him and holding his hands above his head who looked at him, breathing heavily but still with a huge smile on his face.

"Enough," he gasped, but the childlike smile was still visible on his face and Dean felt not different.

It had been way too long since the two brothers had so much fun.

It was an eternity ago and it was a welcome change from their terrible life as a monster hunter.

"Truce?" Dean asked, gasping for air himself.

"Only if you hand me my rightful part of the blanket."

"Hmm I have to think about that…"

"Dean!"

The warning tone of his brother made Dean shiver and he grinned in anticipation as his brother bowed his head and gave him a malicious grin. Soft lips pressed against his neck and Sam blew against the sensitive skin. Dean laughed out loud and squirmed like a worm under his brother, trying to free his hands, to turn his head away, but he couldn't.

"Okay! OKAY! AHH! S-SAMMY! STOP! I GOT IT! IT GOHOHOT IT!"

"Oh yes? Are you sure you got it Dean?"

And once again Sam blew a raspberry against his neck, and Dean let out a girlish shriek, legs kicking out behind Sam.

"D-Damn it Sammy! AHHH! Y-YES! YEHEHEHS! I GIVE UHUHUP! PLEAHAHAHASE! MERCY!"

With a laugh Sam let go of his brother and sat down beside him.

A wide grin graced his face as he watched his brother in how he rubbed over his neck to get the aftershock tickles out of his nerves.

"You play dirty Sam!"

"Says the one who stole my part of the blanket."

"Oh you are way too sensitive about this."

"Do you want another round?"

Dean's eyes widened and he quickly scooted away from his brother.

"NO!"

Again Sam laughed and he sat up, brushing his now messy hair out of his still slightly red face.

"Since we have clarified that...Let's go to sleep."

"Good idea and this time..."

Dean grinned and he raised the blanket after he had slipped underneath.

"...I'll give you the other half of the blanket."

Sam shook his head, lay down and snuggled up to his brother, like they were little kids again.

Dean put the blanket over them both and snuggled closer to Sam and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Then it was quiet in the room until...

"Sam?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"…_now_ it looks like we are a gay couple."

Sam laughed and in response he hit him playfully against his shoulder and snuggled closer to him.

He didn't care for how that might look like now.

Dean was his brother. He loved him, just as Dean loved him also.

He was what was left from his family and for him he would even go to hell.

They were a family and they would always be there for one another.

Doesn't matter what would happen in the future.

They were one family…

**_The End_**


End file.
